inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes/Archive 1
Untitled Two things: One is that if we have information that is certain, we need citations to prove it. Two: I agree that Roran cannot be the new Rider. If Saphira were to mate with Greeni or Thorn, that would be rather awkward for Eragon and Roran (or Murtagh), as the feelings would be passed on. And brothers falling in love with each other is something Paolini probably wouldn't want that in the books. That leaves Arya, who is the most likely. If Saphira mates with Greeni, Eragon falls in love with Arya. Simple as that. Besides, Paolini would probably like to have a happy ending. --General5 7 00:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) When/If two dragons mate, their Riders don't fall in love with each other. Saphira tried to mate with Glaedr already. Does that mean Eragon may have developed feelings for Oromis? No. It only influences how they feel toward someone. If they disliked them before, and Saphira mated with that person's dragon, Eragon would find that he kinda liked the person. That is how it was described in the books after Trianna tried to seduce Eragon. --Erbschaft Leser New Rider Roran could not be the new rider. He loves Katrina. If he were to become a rider he would have a longer life than humans, and after Katrina dies, he would become so grief stricken, he would become mad like Galbatorix after he lost his first Dragon. Just saying. I support the theory that Arya will end up being the rider of the green dragon. Christopher Paolini said that it was hinted throughout Eldest who the rider of the green dragon might be. After all, Arya's magic (and eyes) were green; the same color as the dragon hatchling. Also remember that Eragon stepped on a fragment of a green dragon egg when he was finding Saphira at at the Stone of Broken Eggs. It may be possible that the green dragon egg was secretly rescued and it hatched for Arya, who was then trained in magic (probably by Oromis). If this is true, Arya obviously kept her dragon a secret so that Galbatorix might not learn about it. 02:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I don't have a leading guess for who the next rider would be or what will happen between Eragon and the rest... But some impossible candidates for next riders (im my opinion) are Roran, (Because it's his brother, there's alot there between them already, and having the 'fate of the dragons' aswell is just too much. Elva is also an impossible rider aswell, because if you would remember that she was really young when Eragon blessed her, thus leaving too much of an age difference... etc. (This also follows along with Saphira's idea of mating with Glaedr) But that's just my opinion I think that the most likely candidate to be the New Rider is Arya for several reasons: 1)If Arya doesn't already love Eragon (She probably does already) then she would fall in love with him if her dragon and Saphira mate. 2)Both her eyes and her magic are green, the same color of the new dragon. 3)Because of the vision where two people are seen leaving alageasia (or however you spell it). This is one of the reasons because the people seen leaving are probably Eragon and a woman. The dragon has to be bonded with the woman for obvious reasons, therefore meaning the next rider is probably a GIRL. Leaving as candidates: Nasuada and Arya. At one point in Brisngr, Eragon says (not exact quote) that Nasuada not Orrin should lead the empire, so that meaning Nasuada will be to busy being queen it is EXTREMELY likely Arya will be the next rider. Then again, I might be wrong! Please Eragon will probably give up on her she has rejected him As stated above, Arya may likely be more attracted to Eragon (if she is the rider) if their dragons mate, as Saphira noted while scolding Eragon for flirting with Trianna. SwimKid09 23:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Elain's child or Roran and Katrina's could in a final epilougue A Elva could become a dragon rider to a violet dragon in the future as her eyes are violet I support the above because Arya is the ONLY person who Christopher Paolini says what color their magic is. eragonshadeslayer Jan. 24, 2009 My personal favorite as the dragon rider is Roran, but i think that Arya will be the Rider. This becauseI don't think that Christopher Paolini Would find it within himself to Have Roran Live on as Katrina dies, unless a spell for immortality is found very soon. That kind of cruelty To even a fictional character is beyond him, in my opinion. As for Nasuada's change character, I think Paolini meant that she becomes more friendly and puts her personal needs into more perspective terms and realize she has isolated herself with her responsibilities. As for Orik, I don't think that they could suddenly allow dwarves into the circle of riders in the midst of a war. Varden I think that Roran will become the leader of the varden becuase paolini said that their support of her might not last, and roran has had great succes and charisma Elva and Arya are both good candidates as they have had strong connections with dragons. The dwaves also seem to have a shifting attitude to joining du blodrhen. Physical attributes like eye colour have not had any known effect on being chosen by a dragon. I also think Shruikan has had enough of riders and anyways could not "choose" a new one as the only pure, non-dark bond is determined at hatching and Galbatorix is not, strictly speaking, Shruikan's rider. I am of the opinion that none of the above will be the rider. I believe it will be one of the two women (most likely the younger one) that Angela read their fortunes on the dragon knucklebones too. Afterall Angela only does that to people who are able to speak to Solembum, and who also have some sort of importance in the future. It doesn't seem likely that Christopher Paolini would mention them, and have them recieve that honor from Angela if they weren't going to be brought up again in the last book. 09:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC)ohtatyare Pvt. Daniel Jackson I don't think that Angela will be the next rider because in an interview Christopher Paolini said that Angela was dedicated to his sister and that Eragon was like him i don't think that the people that repersent him and his sister are going to end up together but i could have miss under stood the interview I think its possible that its the younger of the two women, and that maybe she could be related to Eragon as that seems to be a trend. Does it ever mention exactly what happens to selena? People assume that shes dead, but they thought that of brom too. Maybe the younger women is eragons halfsister or something, and if eragon hadn't seen a picture of selena i'd even suggest the older one could be her. -M. (To the above) It says she died shortly after giving birth to Eragon, probably after having complications. In Eragon, Brom whispered 7 words in the Ancient Language and their meaning to Eragon shortly before his death. These words are yet to be revealed and used by Eragon, so probably it will be revealed in Book 4. -irene a Romance I out right don't think one of the women will get the last dragon. reason one: Nasuada will most likely rule over the humans because she is the leader of the varden and she would'nt become an imortal female tyrant. reason two: didn't eragon have a vision of the departure from alageisa in book 1, and there was an emaphasis on a screaming man. MY guess is that the dragon hatches for roran but he doesn't touch it and get the gedwey ignasia on his palm due to his marrige to katrina and if he becomes an imortal she will die. That i've heard is that Eragon ends up falling in love with Nasuada. Although this is unlikely (Eragon is Nasuada's vassal) it could be that she recieves the third dragon and Arya dies for Eragon while attacking Galbatorix. This would fit the prophecy that Eragon falls in love with royalty. This is not very plausible but ive given it thought and with Paolini's mind, it could happen. 01:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) He could fall in love with Arya who in fact is a royal ~ Daniel 23:15, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I hope he falls in love with Arya and she also gets a dragon. I don't belive Eragon and Nasuada will end up together for 2 reasons: 1) Eragon never showed any real intrest in Nasuada 2) Eragon said that Arya was the only woman he wanted to be with. so I think it will most likely be Eragon and Arya that end up together because it also hints that Arya does love Eragon. -I think Eragon's interest in Arya will advance in book 4 because 1)Angela predicts that will love a noble lady (a contradiction as the text originally says Eragon will be loved by a noblewoman). Here is a list of Royalty. http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Royalty (in which Nasuada is not listed - although her mothers cousin is Sagabato-no Inapashunna Fadawar, a sovereign Warlord over many tribes now deposed of his crown and sceptor to just being chief of the Inapashunna Tribe after his defeat in the Trail of the Long Knives, which isn't much royalty, more of a cheiftan leader) and the only other women listed on the royalty list are either dead or already taken, except for Lady Lorana and Alarice. These two women are most unlikely to be involved with Eragon because of Lorana's affiliation and the fact that Eragon has never met Alarice. Which leaves only Arya. 2)Eragon and Arya talk deepy about love on their way back to the Varden camp in the beginning of Brisingr. 3)Another reason that Arya stayed clear of Eragon's affection (especially in Eldest when Eragon made this fairth after her) was because she thought that it might endanger Eragon's loyalty to the whole "mission". 4)Furthermore Eragon said that Arya was the only woman he wanted to be with. 5)Eragon doesn't show any interest in Nasuada and he is also her vassal (if any interest is show it's Nasuada and Murtaugh). -I think I've made my arguement :] -Adrenaline Overkill Alright, Angela says that Eragon will love a noble'woman, not all nobles are royalty (though royalties are nobles). The books never say Nasuada is a noblewoman, it is often asumed that it is so becuase her father was leader of the varden. I think Eragon will end up with Arya, doesn't the heroe almost always get the girl of his dreams? I doubt Paolini will be one of those exceptions. all i have to say is that Arya had better not die. that would be just plain cruel. as Eragon said to Roran in Brisingr, it would be cruel for him to have to keep on transering his love from one to another. that's all. -A i agree.eragon cannot love a human,which nasuada is..and i also think there is no possibility of nasuada becoming a rider....thus arya is the future candidate for being eragons love and a rider.... What about angela? We don't know anything about her past except that she is older than any other human(except Tenga if he is human)has been to elesmira and seems to be where something important is happening. What if she is of noble birth... she could even be the next rider, most people think the rider will be a girl... angela would be a rider that no one expected and if she was of noble birth would fit her own prophecy of eragon to fall in love with someone of noble birth..... just a thought.- matt Is it possible that the lady from the menoa tree could be of noble birth after all eragon did promise her something could it be the one thing she missed a chance to love. The new dragon rider is definately Angela. She can already use magic, and she is someone who not many people would consider, so it will probably be her. The only other person would be Jeod and that would be kinda strange if saphira fell in love with Greenie and eragon got with Jeod WHY DO PPL KEEP SAYING THAT IF ERAGON WILL FELL IN LOVE WITH THE NEXT RIDER,I HAVE ONLY ONE THING TO SAY DID ERAGON FELL IN LOVE WITH OROMIS WHEN SAPPHIRA WANTED TO MATE WITH GLADER SO PLZ DONT JUST GET STUCK WITH ONE THING,ERAGON WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH THE RIDER BECAUSE OF SAPHIRRA,HIS EMOTIONS WILL EXTEND TO THE DRAGON NOT THE RIDER SO PLZ DON'T JUST MAKE UP THINGS AND IF ANY ONE HAS ANY THING TO SAY PLZ SHARE UR OPINION I agree completily with Adrenaline Overkill ^-and anonymous above me-^ just cuz Saphira mates with a dragon doesnt mean Eragon will love its rider. ~MF Vault of Souls Could it be possible that the "last egg" doesn't hatch? Maybe Eragon does return someone to life. If it is Glaedr, maybe him and Saphira mate, mixing their colors to green (blue + yellow = green). Or maybe, a long time ago, Glaedr and Brom's Saphira made the "last egg". Then it may make more sense for Roran to be the next Rider because of his relations with Brom. Please reply with your thoughts! I think that it's possible that Eragon figures out about the Vault of Souls through the ''Dominance of Fate, the book that Jeod gave him. Please give your feedback. I agree with the above and I think the Vault may contain Eldunari one of wich may be Bid'Daum's. It actually would be possible for Eragon to achieve greater power if the vault contains Galbatorix's Eldunari. He could very simply destroy them (to the above) Galbatorix isn't a dragon. Kuthian is probably a dragon of one of the Wyrdfell. And thus neither Oromis nor Arya can clearly recall the name though they seem to have heard it. As for Solembum remembering it, he too is a creature of pure magic quite like the dragons and The Banishing of the Names would not have an effect on him or any werecat. It is also interesting that Saphira and Solembum have a very unique bond of friendship regardless of the facts that they barely have known each other. This points out the fact that creatures of magic tend to like each other! The ROCK of Kuthian may as well house the Elder souls of STONE of the ancient dragon riders. - Indraneel i agree that Kuthian may have been one of the Wyrdfell. And thus neither Oromis nor Arya can clearly recall the name though they seem to have heard it. As for Solembum remembering it, he too is a creature of pure magic quite like the dragons and The Banishing of the Names would not have an effect on him or any werecat. and i think that the ROCK of Kuthian can be kuthian's eldunari. I think kuthian is the Ancient name Uru'baen, and that eragon uses the energy in Aren to move the rock and then reach the vault which has eldunari. Ayra and Oromis might have once heard Islanzadí talk about Kuthian. His desperate need to get those eldunari after an almost failed attempt on the capital. It's possible that the Vault of Souls contains the Eldunari from all the forsworn's dragons. Their knowledge would help provide insight into Galbatorix, which may help Eragon figure out how to counter Galbatorix's magic. Since Brom had a hand in killing most of the Forsworn, Brom may have stashed the eldunari from their dragons there. That would explain why the password to get in is Eragon's name. I think that the vault of souls is Brom's tomb because he said that he and Eragon might see each other again in Saphira's vision in Brisingr when he said he was Eragon's father. I think it should be noted that Galbatorix doesn't have a eldunari, Shruikan does. So Eragon can't use it to defeat Galbatorix, only gain energy from Shurikan and then fight Galbatorix. I think it's the resting place of the elder wild dragons heart stone alone with vaal's dragon and galbatorix's first dragons eldunari. though it may be where brom's saphira's soul is. Kuthian is not the name of a forsworn's drogon. Arya said that those who knew such a name would soon forget it. Even if werecats were exempt from the Banishing (unlikely enough), telling such names to Eragon would be futile as he would soon forget it anyways If Kuthian is a forwarn's dragon, it is likley the "rock" is really his heart. If Kuthian is Morzan's dragon, eragon would get very much energy. Also, werecats can see into the future, so maybe the rock is thorn's heart and Kuthian is thorn's true name. I think the Rock of Kuthian is a dwarvish name. Oromis tells eragon in brisingr that he doesn't think he will find it in an elven scroll, but it still rings a bell. This is because it is related to the dwarfs and they would not willingly share a secret as powerful as the vault of souls to elves. also the dwarves bury all of their dead is stone, or a vault in stone, which would imply a vault of souls. and since eragon 1 seemed to be friendly with the dwarves ( he posed for one of their portraits) maybe he and his dragon are residing in that vault. just speculation and an interesting idea.- matt (To the above) I agree that Kuthian is not the name of a Forsworn's dragon, because of the fact that Eragon would soon forget it. Also, I don't think the Vault of Souls is where Galbatorix keeps his Eldunari. It might be, but I'm thinking that if it is a vault, then Oromis would probably have some idea about it since he was in Illrea long ago. Unless Galbatorix was building a vault to put the Eldunari in for a whole century, I don't think that the Vault of Soul's is that specific place. It could also be the place that was once in Vroengard or Doru Araeba at the capital of the riders that Oromis spoke of. Just a thought. 02:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC)JustAnotherDedicatedInheritanceCycleFan i have a theory the rock of kuthian could hold the eldunari's of the forsworn or wyrdfell's dragons and when eragon finds them could contact them and offer them redemtion and so they might turn on galbatorix and lend their strangth to eragon--- alex :P ohhh and i have another theory...the vault of souls could contain the souls of dragons or riders past held in spirit form and they could posses eragon turning him into a shade until the end of the war "when your power is insufficient go to the rock of kuthian and speak your name to open the vault of souls" eragon becoming a shade would immensly increase his power. also in the quote from solembum i have provided it says go to the rock of kuthian and open the vault of souls this means the rock of kuthian and the vault of souls are 2 different objects--- alex :P I belive that the vault of souls resides in the hadarac desert where the wild dragons lived and they saved them in the vault to protect them.~B. Stevens~ Other I belive that Eragon, after killing Galbatorix, will get the power to bring back the dead and will bring back Brom and Garrow, and maybe even Arya's love (Fäolin). I belive someone important (Arya, Nasuada, etc.) will sacrifice themself so Eragon can kill Galbatorix. Also, Eragon could bring back Brom or someone else who can kill Galbatorix. Maybe he could bring back a shade and have him attack Galbatorix. I don't think he will........ If he does, he might get killed in the process. The only person I think Eragon would bring back is Faolin, because I believe Eragon would do anything to make Arya happy, even if it means she loves someone other than him. i think eragon will use sorcery to comune with brom's ,the first eragon's and the last leader of the dragon riders ssouls to gain knowledg to the above first off oromis explains that spirits are not the type of spirits we think of they are like pure magic or what not. just a thought but galbotorix might use the power he has to grow back the rest of Thorn's tail he probably wont but its possible.Lotti95 04:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Jedi Queen thinks that the stone in Aren is Saphira 1's heart of hearts. It would explain why there is so much power and energy in the ring. Wouldn't Brom protect his Saphira from Galbatorix's clutches? There are hints that the book will be titled in relation to something Eragon inherients (Inheritance Saga?!?!), so my guess is that it will be titled Aren. Imagine the possibilities of Eragon and Saphira being able to talk to Saphira 1? Does she know Brom is dead? Does she know that Eragon, her Rider's own child, is wearing the ring and has named his own dragon after her? And lets not forget that she and Glader together could teach Eragon and Saphira more about magic, training, etc. Remember when he promised to give the menoa tre what she wanted and flt a pain in his lower stomach?? SHE ALREADY TOOL whateveer she wanted. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:11, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Is that a real image of the 4th dragon? On the actual article? If so that's really cool--Glaedr23 12:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) That Eldunari Cover looks very good. It looks real but im not sure... Unless the Vault of Souls gives access to the void, Eragon will not commune with any non-eldunari souls. Has anybody else realized this? At the beginning of every Inheritance book someone dies, and then at the end someone dies. Eragon: Garrow and Durza, Eldest: Ahijad and Hrothgar, Brisingr: Ra'zac and Oromis and Glaedr. So im thinking that Galbatorix will die at the end of Book 4 and then someone else will die at the beginning. Though there will probably be more deaths because its the last book. I think that dragon on the cover is the ugliest yet, but it does look cool just the same. Yeah, I agree that people are definately going to die. I would put it down as Izlanzadi to be the next to go. She has a private agenda that doesn't fit with alagaesia. ''Vadamee'' 18:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) PS doesn't anyone sign their notes? Is that just a Halopedia thing? "Then, he could break the enchantments covering the secret passageway into Galbatorix's castle and sneak up and kill Galbatorix or Murtagh or find and steal Eldunari. ..?" How can you sneak up on Galbatorix or Murtaugh? They would feel you! i think Eragon will kill Galbatorix at the end in a battle and mabey Murtagh will die at the begining. he might actually get into Galbatorix's castle and steal at least some of the Eldunari. . . . It's an intreaging idea . . . I think that Murtagh will have something to do with the green egg hatching... or maybe galbatorix will show him where he hid the eldunari.. and then he and thorn betray galbatorix... just a though ::I think that it would be nice if Eragon helped Murtagh devise a plan for Murtagh to steal more (or all)of the Eldunari and then help Eragon defeat Galbatorix. ::::: I think that Shruikan is good deep inside and that he will give his Eldunarí to Eragon so Eragon can defeat Galbatorix. Because Galby is so powerful, Shruikan must be too and by that Shruikans Eldunarí must help Eragon enough to defeat Galby. Aren is not the first Saphira's soul. Christopher Paolini stated that if it was, Eragon would have felt her conscious when he entered it. But that the stone in the ring is powerful and made by a very wise artist. :A possibility is that Murtagh will learn where Galbatorix hides all of the Eldunari he doesn't know already and then transport the Eldunari to the Varden (or at least somewhere out of the empire) and thus changing his true name which will free him from Galbatorix's control and perhaps (if fortune smiles upon him) that he will find some flaw in Galbatorix's spell and flee yet again from Galbatorix's wrath in Uru'baen. But then again when Eragon asked Oromis at his last lesson with him on how to transport items like Arya did in the prologue in Eragon (the book), that most probably had some forshadowing with how Eragon will teleport the Eldunari in Uru'baen to the Varden (or the elves or at least somewhere away from Galbatorix). Just a thought! 02:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC)JustAnotherDedicatedInheritanceCycleFan Tengas question I reckon that Eragon will find out how to take energy from, light, fire and lightning from Tenga, because that is probably Tengas question. Then he would have almost unlimited energy and would be able to beat Galbatorix easy. Please respond with your thoughts. - Yeah I like the idea. ARYA AND ERAGON POSSIBILITY What if Arya doesn't become a rider? she will still live a long time because she is an elf. Also Nasuada couldhighly unlikely turn to the "dark side" because Murtaugh comes and asks her to, after telling her that he loves her. We already know there is some attraction between the two. What do you guys think? - HectorVictorious well i see some chance of this, or Murtagh will become good(more likly, after changing true name) as it did hint in the 1st book that they liked eachother. also it hints at it again either in the end of the 2nd or somewhere in the 3rd book wen Nasuada says something about feeling srry about Murtagh being evil cuz of good feelings about him, or something like that. ~MF My thoughts on some of the story I think that roran will become the next king of alegasia because Eragon said that orin couldnt unite the peaople of alagasia, Eragon said that he himself never wanted to rule, Nasuada might not want to be the ruler because in the third book she expressed some "interest" in getting married and having children (she and Eragon both feel awkward around roran/katrina so theyre might be something there) Arya will probably become the next rider because she already has the skill in magic and the knowledge of riders. Let me see... i think that the dwarves have the rock of kuthien but dont know in, its probably losked in the forest of granite. Ryan Q. Roran and Nasuada go hand in hand. they are going to help Alegaisia Rebuild when the riders are gone. i doubt he will become king. think ligically, who would accepot his rule. he is not the type to take controll by force. Alegaisia must decide its future for itselfe when the riders are gone, which i beleive will happen i think that if anything does happen between eragon and arya that they will leave to the land were the elves originaly came from as predicted by angela the two others is there any thoughts about the two people eragon blessed and that solumbum talked to in brisingr they may be important-- 22:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yes. I was thinking that perhaps one of those two girls might be the new rider, but we dont know enough about them yet to say such things. And I think Eragon is right, they will have important roles in shaping Alagaesia in the upcoming future. I think that the other two were going to look for a very important power/thing or they found a way to get the green egg and were going there i also think that when the bigger one said that names are powerful,and that they would prefer theirs to be secret,that could have been a hint for eragon that will help him in the future I believe that there are dragons and riders that escaped the Fall. I can say this thought, because Brom managed to survive and Oromis, so I assume that more would of survived. There could be other riders out there whos dragons got killed and they lived in greif like Brom himself. Also in the books it said creatures came from over the sea, which suggests there will be something over the sea. Obviously Alagaseia isn't the only land that exists. There could be other existing dragons and riders over the sea, which fly over to help Eragon. They could of been in hiding waiting for the right moment to come out like Oromis. For all we could know there might be a settlement of dragons over the oceans. Protection Could this page please be unprotected? Only registered users can edit it, and any admin can seek immediate attention to it. At least in Zeldapedia, there are always active admins/rollback users.... '''UberPhoeb 14:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) All I want to do it add and i compeletly agree, i think that people should be able to voice thier ideas! The Menoa tree Does anyone think they know what the Menoa Tree will take from Eragon in return for the metal? Also, what of the travelers Eragon blessed in book four? I think that the Meanoa Tree will tell Erogon to leave Alagesia forever I dont think even the tree would have that much power but it /she may stop Eragon from comming back to the forest I think the tree took away his bility to have children The True Name In the beginning of Brisingr, the last Ra'zac wanted to make a pact with Eragon. His part of the deal was to tell Eragon that Galbatorix had almost found the 'true name'. My guess is that the true name is probably the true name of the Ancient Language itself. It might be Eragon's true name, but finding the true name of the Ancient Language would give him more power than he could ever have over Eragon. Anyway, even if that was the true name, it would most probably be wrong, since Galbatorix almost definitely thinks that Eragon is fully Murtagh's brother and Morzan's son, which is false. Say Galbatorix did find the true name of the Ancient Language. This would give him unbelievable power and would give Galbatorix the upper hand in any battle. But, the true name could also be the name of Alagaesia. It could also be the true name of whatever the true source of magic is, but that is highly unlikely, since even dragons do not know where their magic comes from. ANYWAY, whatever the true name is, it MUST be important enough for Galbatorix to stay stuck in his castle in Uru'baen for so long without coming out once. Galbatorix mentions to Oromis and Glaedr through Murtagh in Gil'ead, "I am the greatest of magicians, and soon I will be even greater still." That is a sign that this true name must be unbelievably important, in which case will even worsen the Varden's attempt to eliminate him. Any other ideas for this 'true name' the Ra'zac and Galbatorix (indirectly) mentioned? 02:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC)JustAnotherDedicatedInheritanceCycleFan It could be the name of magic itself this would allow him to cast any spell he wanted without needing the ancient language Book Ending Possabilities I have made many theories concerning book four, and most of them are already represented here. However, one unrecognized possibility, as far as i have read, is the reason Eragon would leave Alegaisia forever: that he is held by his promise to the Menoa Tree to do so. I beleive this for a few reasons: 1. I have never thought that these books would have a happy ending. I think Eragon will win, but i highly doubt he will live happily ever after. He will leave Alegaisia forever, possiably ending the line of dragon riders, leaving people like his cousin Roran to help rebuild a new world. he said himselfe, he did not wannt to inherit Galbatorix's throne. 2. The Menoa Tree seems like the kind of thing that would hold a grudge. What else can it get Eragon to do, or have use of him for but revenge. It will send Eragon away, possiably forever sepperating Eragon from Aria and creating the perfect tragic ending. 3. Eragon promised Saphira that they would search for dragons around the world when the conflict ended. Having the Menoa tree sending him and Saphira away forever where they search for more of Saphira's kind seems like a great way to end the series, but leaving you thinking and knowing that the story of Eragon and Saphira continues. Every fan should stay updated with the Q&As with Paolini. In one of the interviews, he gave a gigantic hint as how Eragon will defeat Galbatorix. Eragon acts as a catalyst for dragons to work specific magic. Their power was "unparallel", even Glaedr was able to break free from Galbatorix's hold. Eldunari could destroy themselves via their own magic when Eragon starts the process (like Saphira mending the rose sapphire). Remember, the Eldunarya are just as much slaves as Murtagh and Thorn, only without the ability to change themselves significantly enough to change their true name. If Eragon were to "steal" some Eldunari, it wouldn't do him any good. They're in complete bondage to Galbatorix and they hate the world.